


even monsters can't hurt you

by whataprettygarden



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, I APOLOGIZE, Kisses, Little Space, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i refuse to let the jaywon tag die, im carrying the jaywon tag, jay best caregiver !!, jungwon is in little space :(, very rushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataprettygarden/pseuds/whataprettygarden
Summary: jungwon swears he heard something in his closet. maybe its a monster? whatever it is, he's scared, so he asks jay if they can spend the night together.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	even monsters can't hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT'S UP JAYWON-ISTS!! as promised, im back with another jaywon fic. it's my first time writing something like this, so because of that, it's really short and kinda bad. i apologize for that, and i promise ill write something better next time !!! feel free to make requests btw, im so open to it! 
> 
> btw, this was a special request from my s/o !! aka the jay to my jungwon ~ i love you so much jayjay 💕

“Jayyyyy, Wonie need you~” 

There he was. Jay’s weakness, Jungwon. He was standing in the door, dressed in Jay’s favourite hoodie and some loose shorts, making a grabbing motion with his small hands. His eyelids struggled to stay open under the influence of his sleepiness, and he had a Chimmy doll pressed underneath his arm. He had probably stolen it from Sunghoon. 

But when Jungwon was like this, no one could resist him. Especially not his boyfriend, Jay. At first he thinks Jungwon is just acting cute, but when the younger boy waddles towards him with a pout on his face, he knows what’s going on. He’s always ready to take care of Jungwon, so he sits upright, and pats the bed to signal the younger boy to sit in front of him. Jungwon does exactly that, crossing his legs and squishing Chimmy against his chest. 

Jay comes closer to Jungwon, tucking his hair behind his ear. “Is something wrong, baby? It’s midnight, you should be asleep.”

“Too scared to sleep alone ! Thought I heard something from the closet…” Jungwon says, looking back cautiously to see if anything had followed him to Jay’s room. 

“Do you want me to help you look for it?” Jay asks, about to stand up, but Jungwon grabs onto his sleeve and looks up at him with terrified eyes, begging him not to go. 

“No ! What if its a monster ? Don’t want Jayjay to get hurt…”

Jay chuckles, sitting back down on the bed. He holds Jungwon’s small, shaking hand in his own, brushing over it with his fingers in a soothing manner. He knows how fragile Jungwon is at times like this, and all he wants to do is be there with him when he’s most frightened. HE thinks, what can he do to distract him?”

“There there, the monsters can’t hurt you now,” Jay says softly, bringing Jungwon into his arms. Jungwon buries his face into his chest, his tears leaving Jay’s shirt damp. “Jayjay will be right here to protect you if the monsters even try to come near you.”

“Thank you Dada~” Jungwon sniffles, a small smile starting to appear on his face. Jay melts at his cuteness. “Baby gonna sleep here with Dada tonight if that’s okay ! “

“Of course bunny, you can sleep here right next to me. I’ll hug you to keep you safe,” Jay says, Jungwon’s smile growing larger at the cute nickname. He loved it when Jay called him those sweet pet names. 

“Hmm...do you think we could colour too?” Jungwon asks hopefully, his face now brighter than ever. 

“Of course, I’ve got your favourite farm animal colouring book in the shelf next to my bed. The colour pencils are there as well.”

Jungwon makes tiny fists with his hands, and does a little cheering action. He retrieves the book and pencils from Jay’s bedside shelf. 

“Dada, can I sit on your lap?” Jungwon asks shyly after putting the book and pencils down. “S-still a little scared…”

Jay nods, and a now-happy Jungwon seats himself on his lap. He sits with his back against Jay’s chest, so Jay can wrap his arms around his waist and look over his shoulder. The smaller boy makes himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s embrace, smiling merely at the warmth of his arms. 

“Which one are you going to colour today, bunny?” Jay asks sweetly, opening the colouring book for Jungwon. He allows him to flip through the pages, until he finally stops and points at one page.

“How about these bunnies?” he suggests, turning his head back to face Jay with a huge hopeful smile. He points to a blank colouring of two rabbits hugging each other in a field. “Reminds me of me and Dada~”

“Go ahead then baby, I’ll watch you,” Jay says. 

“Noooo! Want you to colour with me…” Jungwon pouts, handing Jay a green colour pencil with puppy eyes. 

Jay’s heart melts, how can he refuse Jungwon? He places a kiss just behind his ear, and takes the colour pencil from him. 

Jungwon claps excitedly. “Yayyyy! You can colour the grass, and Wonie will colour the bunnies~”

And so they just continue the night like that. Jay helps Jungwon colour, listening to his small giggles of satisfaction, and watching him get excited when he finished colouring the bunnies. He also found it incredibly cute when Jungwon started pouting again and scolded Jay for using the wrong colour pencil and colouring outside of the lines. 

When Jungwon finally finishes colouring in the last white spot on the page, he holds up his finished masterpiece for both him and Jay to see. 

“Is it nice?” Jungwon asks with bright eyes. Jay just chuckles, kissing his boyfriend’s cheek, and nodding his head. Jungwon giggles, and puts his colouring book and pencils away. He repositions himself on Jay’s lap, turning around to face him. He buries his face into the older’s neck, and rests his head on his shoulder. Jay pats his hair, and rubs his back.

“You’re so cute, bunny,did you know that?” Jay whispers into Jungwon’s ear softly, earning a cute little whine from him. “Jayjay loves you so much. He’d give you the entire world if he could.”

Jungwon lifts his head, and shows Jay a proud smile. “Wonie is Jayjay’s precious boy! Am a good boy, right? ”

Jay nods, not hesitating to kiss Jungwon’s plump pink lips. “Right. You’re so so so precious, no one is cuter or sweeter than MY Wonie.”

Jungwon smiles, which quickly turns into a yawn. 

“Baby sleepy~” he whines, hopping off Jay’s lap, and lying down at the side of the bed which faced the wall. 

Jay smiles endearingly. He lies down just behind Jungwon, hugging him from behind, holding him close. He pulls his thick covers over them, hearing a satisfied hum from a warm Jungwon. He places a kiss on Jungwon’s nape, before finally settling off into dreamland.

But he didn’t need those good dreams. Not with Jungwon in his arms, for him to love and take care of for as long as he could imagine. Jay didn’t care about the world, or what else it had to offer. What else was there to be desired, when he already had the world sleeping peacefully next to him? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
